Voices Carry
by mdiggory
Summary: Part 5 in the Brachel series


a/n: sorry this next installment has taken so long, last weekend I went out drinking with the girls and ended up catching a cold. Then I made the mistake of watching Mondays episode, and to everyone who said I was being too harsh on Peyton for the whole falling down the stairs lie please refer to last Mondays episode, thank you, lol. Anyway, enough of my petty bitchin', like I said Mondays ep through me for a loop and I kinda blanked on whether or not I'd write another chapter but as I was driving home from work this scene just popped in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it out. So basically this whole story revolves around one intricate part. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous stories, seriously my head was so big I got a cramp in my neck lol. I'll post this on my live journal sometime this weekend. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: characters are the property of creator Mark Schwahn and co.

**Voices Carry**

I try so hard not to get upset

Because I know all the trouble I'll get

Oh, He tells me tears are something to hide

And something to fear

And I try so hard to keep it inside

So no one can hear

Hush hush, keep it down now

Voices Carry

'It's remarkable what you can accomplish in one week', Brooke thought as she entered the freshly painted offices of Davis Enterprises, Tree Hill location. Within seven days Brooke, Millicent and Rachel have managed to transform the rather drab top floor of the warehouse turned office building into a elegant yet comfortable working environment. Skirting past the painters who have just finished etching her name and title on her office door , she barely sets down her caramel macchiato before Millicent rushes in with the daily agenda. "Hey Millie, please tell me that today isn't going to be as crazed as yesterday?"

"Well, I suppose that would depend on your definition of crazed?" Millie answers with a bit of trepidation.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being slightly hurried and 10 being Jennifer Aniston not getting over Brad Pitt?"

"About a 7 meaning hide the pointy objects from Brittany, K Fed is coming over to pick up the kids."

" 7 I can do, okay so what's up first?"

"Conference call with the Beauty editor at Vogue 9:30, the photographer from Jane magazine will be in the studio downstairs for the photo shoot at 11, the art department faxed over the new label graphics you need to approve and we need to send back by 1 to begin distribution, final fitting for the Bridal Affair expo at 2:30 then that just leaves the interview with Petra Guglielmetti from Glamour Magazine over drinks at Tric by 5. It's really not as bad as last Thursday, we could probably even downgrade to a 6 meaning just wanting to mash a staple into your eye."

"Last Thursday would have been a train wreck if you didn't catch that glitch with the refrigerated shipment trucks, I hope my new assistant is even a fraction as amazing as you are Mills."

"Lisa's recommendations were stellar and I'm really grateful for the promotion but speaking of replacements, I stopped by the store this morning just to make sure they were all set for the day and.."

"And you're worried that hiring Bevin to manage the store wasn't the brightest idea Rachel's come up with, am I right? I've known Bevin since we were five and although she may come off as a bit of a space cadet at times she's actually really smart when she applies herself, I'm not saying I'd let the girl perform open heart surgery on me or anything but she has years of experience in retail and she's also someone I trust."

"Then that's good enough for me but I was actually talking about Sam."

"I thought Avril was working out fine, please tell me that she's not up to old tricks?

"No it's nothing like that, in fact it's sorta the opposite she's been a huge help and she's quite pleasant when she's not giving off that Devil's Reject vibe."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well I asked her to fill out the W-2 forms and when I ran her back ground check…"

"Let me guess, she's wanted in three states?"

"She's been in foster care since she was four years old, she's been shuffled around a lot, never really staying in one home for too long. Last night I gave her a ride home and the way she spoke about her foster family all they really care about is the check they get each month for hosting Sam. And it got me to thinking, you were so good with Angie and I thought that maybe.."

"Whoa, Millicent let me stop you right there. Taking care of an infant is completely different than taking care of a teenager, especially a stubborn little pain in the ass like Avril. Besides, in case you haven't noticed she kind of hates me."

"Oh please Brooke, no one could ever hate you."

"I'm sorry, have you met my mother? " Brooke snorts

"Let me rephrase that, No human could ever hate you. And I get it, a teenager isn't a cuddly little baby but everyone always go for the younger kids, don't the older ones deserve a loving home as well."

"I know Mills, but things are really hectic right now what with the launch of B. Davis Cosmetics and all of the promotional touring I'll have to do, the adoption agency barely wanted to accept my petition before and I had tons more free time then."

"I understand Brooke, it was just an idea. It's 9:10 so I'll get out of your hair so you can get ready for the phone interview."

Sitting alone in her office Brooke can't help but to imagine what her life would have been like if her parents had put her up for adoption. Would she had found a loving home like Peyton or would she have bounced around from one unwelcoming place to another like Avril? She thinks back on the home visit interview with the woman from the adoption agency and the words she'd spoken when she realized they were going to deny her petition. She remembers telling the woman that they were wrong about her, judging her solely on her wild high school antics and the bitter words from a spiteful and vindictive mother. Brooke swore that she would love any child despite their race, sex or age and help them to discover what makes them special. So why is it that given the second chance for a family she's so quick to turn it down?

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hi, my name is Rachel and I am an addict."

"Hi Rachel." the room answers in greeting

"I've been sober for three months and I've been sitting here for the past half hour debating with myself which story I would share about what led me to drugs. While it may be true that my absentee parents, childhood obesity, ridicule from my peers and low self esteem have played a huge role in me trying to numb the pain with alcohol, drugs and sex, lots and lots of sex. The more I sat here and thought about it I realized that like many of the tales we heard tonight, for me it all started with a girl."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The day flew by in a blur and as she leans back into the soft cushions of the couch and sips delicately from her martini glass Brooke idly glances around the half empty club searching for a familiar face. This last interview was a reminder that she has been out of the spotlight for too long. Though Petra was her usual corky easy going self Brooke found herself carefully crafting her responses in her head before answering. Normally, she wouldn't have to worry too much about what to say in an interview, Victoria always had a list of acceptable responses she had to memorize before hand. It was times like these that she misses Victoria's totalitarian rule over her life. 'Wow," Brooke thinks ' if I'm sitting here waxing poetic about missing Victoria then I have definitely had too much to drink.' sitting down her glass on the low end table in front of her she spies Peyton coming out of her back office.

"Hey besty", the blonde leans over for a quick hug, "where have you been hiding, it feels like forever since I've seen you?"

"Yeah sorry about that, with the launch coming up in a few days and moving into our new offices things have just been crazed lately. I swear if it weren't for Millicent and Rachel I'd be a complete basket case right now."

"Oh so that's what looks different about you?" when Brooke shakes her head in confusion Peyton continues, "Rachel, your other appendage isn't hanging off of you, Hell I almost didn't recognize you without her crocheted to your side." Peyton may have thought it funny but Brooke was really beginning to get irritated with every ones constant jabs at her…friend? Girlfriend? Partner? Lover?

"Well it was my understanding that, that is what friends do, stick by your side, looking out for one another. Sorry, that someone caring about my well being annoys you so much, Peyton." Harsh yeah, but did Peyton really deserve it? Maybe, let's see how she responds.

"Whoa, that bitch sure can be a Brooke." Peyton snickers. Yeah she so deserves to get chewed out. "Where did that come from? Are you still pissed because I took your word for how you got those bruises cause if anything I should be the one upset, you lied to me Brooke!"

"What, I was attacked Peyton! I was beaten to within an inch of my life, that Bastard nearly raped me and you have the unmitigated nerve to sit here and get angry because I didn't feel comfortable telling what happened to me? Unbelievable!" Brooke huffs, trying hard to keep her voice down, she glances around again searching for any prying ears. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with Peyton right now especially in a public place but Peyton seems more than happy to air out all of their dirty laundry.

"I asked you Brooke, point blank how did you get those bruises and you lied, what did you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to care, Peyton! There were handprints and fist marks all over my body! You saw them, that first night when you came back, clear as day how could you just swallow that idiotic explanation? Rachel didn't, from the second I opened the door she knew, she knew and she didn't stop pestering me until I told her everything."

"Well forgive me for not having the wizened observational skills of a crackwhore like Rachel Gattina. You're the one Brooke who's so emotionally stunted that she clams up the second someone tries to help. And I had a lot going on in my life at the time as well, Lucas had just.."

"Oh, yes how could I forget. The minute Lucas is back in your orbit everything and everyone else just fades back into the stratosphere."

"Is that what this is about Brooke? Are you upset that Lucas called me to go to Vegas with him? I know you two were spending a lot of time together when baby Angie was here but I didn't think that you…"

"You know what Peyt, I can't even believe you would go there. In case you haven't noticed not every problem I have has to do with the BroodMaster 2000 and unlike some people I don't need a man to validate my life." Peyton sits in stunned silence trying to think up a good come back but she has to concede that Brooke has a point. She didn't try hard enough to dig for the truth and once again Peyton has let her best friend down when she really needed her, just so that she could play house with Lucas. She's waited for years for her and Lucas to finally be together but why does it always have to be at the expense of Brooke getting hurt in one way or another?

"I.. I'm sorry Brooke, really I am. You're my best friend I don't ever want you to think that you can't come to me for anything." Brooke lets the apology soak in, slowly defusing her pent up anger at her best friends thick headiness.

"I'm sorry too Peyt, I should have just told you the truth from the beginning but I was… I don't know ashamed? Then I was just so angry that everyone bought that lame ass excuse, thank God for Rachel's nosy slutty ass or I might never have come clean about it all."

"So Rachel's been a big help, I'm glad you had someone." Peyton says, a little sad that she wasn't the one to help Brooke through this traumatic event.

"Yeah, she's been my… calm port in a raging storm." Brooke blushes, remembering just how Rachel has helped soothe her painful nightmares. Peyton notices the sudden serene gaze in the brunettes eyes and starts to wonder if Haley's theory about the dynamic duo might actually have credence.

He said shut up

He said shut up

Oh God, why can't you

Keep it down

Voices carry

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Pulling her SUV into park in front of her home, all Brooke can think about is a good meal, hot bath and snuggling with Rachel under the warm covers, and maybe a little more, she grins devilishly.

"Honey, I'm home." she announces as she walks through the door, but stops short at the sight that greets her. Sitting at the island separating the kitchen from the living room area drinking a glass of soda and suddenly looking unsure of herself is Sam.

"Hey, Brookie how was your day?" Rachel calls from over her shoulder as she stirs the pot of her famous Gattina family recipe marinara sauce. She throws Brooke a look, challenging her to bring up the question of what Sam is doing in their home.

"Eventful, and yours?" Brooke volleys the question back at her opponent. Rachel quickly tires of the subtext and with a sigh, switching the burner on low and turns to face Brooke,

"She had no place to go, you of all people should understand what that's like Brooke." Taking a second look at the wounded young girl in front of her the words from her conversation with the adoption agency lady ring in her head, 'Love any child despite their race, sex or age'.

"Okay, Avril here are the house rules; no boys in your bedroom, curfew is 11 p.m. on the weekdays 12 a.m. on the weekends , the cleaning service only comes once a week so you keep your own room tidy, no drinking, no drugs and no unprotected sex. Think you can live with that?"

"Given the choice between sleeping in the cars in auto shop or my own bedroom in the House of Sapphic Stylistas, I think I'll go with option number two." Sam smiles.

"Well, if you thought the fumes from auto shop were bad just wait until you get a whiff of Brooke's cooking." Rachel smirks as she goes back to the stove but not before placing a kiss on Brooke's indignant face. "Welcome home whore."

a/n: I know that I said that I wrote this around one specific idea but I was taking too long to get to it and I got tired so it will be in the next one promise. And before I get yelled at I'm putting the Peyton/Brooke bitchfest to rest so don't get mad, from here on out they're going to be friends. Oh, the song and title are from the band Til Tuesday, that's right I brought it way back, LOL.


End file.
